


Dimensional Travel

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angelic Ducks, Dimensional References, Humor, Lemony Narrator, Loads and loads of characters...and OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Something's screwing around with every dimension, including the home dimension of Duckburg! Dewey has made it his goal to find the root of this problem and fix every dimension while doing so! On his way, he will meet new faces, and they plan to help him, every step of the way, along with old friends! Will things ever go back to normal or will things always go screwy from now on?
Kudos: 3





	Dimensional Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey gets to witness the beginning of the dimensional chaos firsthand here...and he sure doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kinda unique. Why, you may ask? That's because I accept OC requests here. So, if you want your OC to be in this story, all you have to do is ask. Sounds simple, no?

_Oh come on, how come I have to tell a story to the children? Why not my dopey brother?! ...Okay, I admit that my previous career as a rodeo clown had went under, but at least it's less humiliating than this! ...Okay, fine, I'll only do it because I'm a better storyteller than my brother!_

_*AHEM*_

_Hey, kids! I'm here to tell you an epic story that will rock your world, so you have better brought a big lunchbox that is immune to earthquakes so you can actually eat while listening to this story! ...Wait, you kids actually have those lunchboxes? Huh, I thought I was just saying a figure of speech..._

_Anyways, this story is so authentic that I even brought the Ducktales playset as a visual aid! ...Yes, this story heavily involves these wonderful ducks. ...And it's also because I want to show that I'm a bigger fan than my oaf of a brother, who even thinks that Dewey is his child! Like, what? Anyways, let's get this story started..._

**One late night in Duckburg...**

Gyro is working on the finishing touches of the Shadow Control Ray in his new lab...which is an abandoned school. I guess Scrooge must have brought the school or something. Anyways, Gyro is working on one heck of a late science project (considering how Gyro never finished the Shadow Control Ray when the Shadow War happened) when a dimensional portal opened up.

That confused Gyro a great deal when he saw that. "Oh come on, don't tell me I have to work on the Dimension Control Ray too!" He complained as if this is a regular occurrence. Then he got close to the portal to study it...and then he got sucked into the portal. You know, for a smart scientist, he sure wasn't bright enough to learn that he shouldn't study potentially dangerous stuff up close...

**The next morning...**

Dewey woke up in his bed in his room. He–

_"Wait, why does he and his brothers have their own rooms? Don't they share a room?"_

_Okay, child, the triplets do indeed share a room. It's just that they have their own rooms as well. They use the shared room if they feel like spending time with each other. So anyways..._

Dewey got out of his bed and it seems that he's really in a peppy mood. "Today is gonna be a great day!" He declared as he walked out of his room. "I'm just going to take a stroll around Duckburg and see where adventure takes me!" Oh, you precious, innocent child... Little did he know that something bigger is going to happen soon...

So he walked out of the oddly deserted manor. He figured that everyone is out there, doing their own thing. He took a stroll around the town, which is very lively today. Looks like something that you would see in the special movie about an existing franchise...but that could be just me.

Dewey walked to the bakery, where Louie is currently eating donuts that he (untruthfully) conned the bakery owner out of. "Oh hey, Dewey! What's up?" Louie greeted once he saw him. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just walking around the town." Dewey replied. "Great! I'm just going to eat some donuts here." Louie said. Dewey is about to walk out when he suddenly heard a zapping sound and a scream. He quickly turned around to see that Louie is not there anymore.

**Dun-dun-DUUUUUN!**

Anyways, Dewey ran out of the bakery in confusion, but not before eating the last donut left on Louie's plate. Better watch your calories because today might be leg day throughout all the running you'll go through in this adventure, Dewey.

Dewey ran to the library and he hid in there. "Okay, maybe the sugar monster won't find me in here... It hates books, right?" He said in an uncertain tone. "Oh, Dewford, how long are you going to spend time in your imagination land?" A voice behind him said. Whoever said that must have been a nerd. Dewey turned around to see...Huey. I should have seen this coming.

"Don't you get it? Louie just disappeared out of nowhere in the bakery and I think the sugar monster might have caught him!" Dewey retorted. "Don't YOU get it? You shouldn't believe the bakery owner's made-up stories! He isn't right in the head, you know!" Huey said, apparently providing some backstory for us. "I'm being serious!" Dewey replied indignantly. "Yeah, like you were being 'serious' when you thought Oscar the Grouch Duck lived in every garbage can in Duckburg." Huey recapped. Someone should rename this guy to 'Backstory Generator'.

At this point, a couple of small dimensional portals opened up near other people and they got sucked in. These portals are being VERY selective because none of these portals sucked Huey or Dewey in. Dewey noticed this and of course, this happens behind Huey. "Huey, look behind you! This will prove that I'm telling a true story here!" Dewey demanded. "What, and fall for your pranks? Nice try, Dewford, but it'll take more than that to outsmart–" Huey said before the portal opened up near him and he got sucked in as well.

Dewey face-palmed (like you probably just did) and he ran out of the library and to the park. "Webby is my only hope in explaining what is going on with the sudden disappearances and portals..." He thought in his mind. We can only hope, Dewey...

Once Dewey arrived at the park, he saw that the portals have already beaten him there. It's as if these portals react to his thoughts... Then he saw Webby in a defensive stance near a tree as she witnessed the townspeople getting sucked up by these portals.

Dewey ran to Webby and he called out, "Webby, what is even happening here!?" Webby looked over at Dewey and she replied, "It seems like a dimensional rift just occurred in Duckburg! We need to get help before it's too late!"

As if the portals have a sense of dramatic timing, a portal suddenly opened up near Webby and she was about to get sucked in until Dewey grabbed her hand. He held on to the tree as he felt the force of the portal thanks to holding Webby, the intended target for the portal. Unfortunately, that force made Webby lose her grip and she got sucked in.

"NOOOOOO!" Dewey yelled out as he quickly ran over to the same portal that Webby got sucked in and he dove in right before the portal closes, taking him through the vortex that leads him to the whole other dimension...

_"Ooh! What happens next?"_

_Sorry, but the library is about to close and I have to go before the librarian remembers that I have a late fee for forgetting to return that one book about making sock puppets._

_"Wait, what?"_

**SEE YOU TOMORROW! YOU HEARD NOTHING! BYE NOW!**


End file.
